A large number of holding devices or holding measures for inflatable balloons are known. In the simplest form, the filling connection of the balloon is tied off by a rope or the like after inflation, the rope at the same time forming a holding device for the balloon. This tying must be effected with great care if assurance is to be had that an airtight closure of the balloon is retained for a long time. It is also known to knot the filling connection of a balloon itself in order to produce the airtight closure. All of these measures are time-consuming and they are not entirely satisfactory from the standpoint of aesthetic appearance.
A holding device is also known which consists of a bar having an end that faces the balloon, and to this end there is fastened a wire helix which widens in funnel shape towards the balloon or a spring on which the filling connection of the balloon is fastened. In this case also, separate clamping measures are generally required for the airtight closure of the balloon.
From Federal Republic of Germany De-U1 87 11380, an illuminating device for inflatable balloons is known in which the illuminating device can either be pushed into the filling connection of an inflatable balloon or inserted in sealed manner in a recess within the balloon. In both cases the illuminating devices must in their turn be provided with filling connections in order to permit the filling of the balloon. For this it is necessary that these illuminating devices, as such, form an airtight unit, which results in a complicated construction and comparatively high weight. Furthermore, the handling of these illuminating devices and particularly their attachment to the balloon is difficult.
From Federal Republic of Germany U1 89 05 690, there is known another illuminating device for inflatable balloons which has the shape of a bowl the open edge of which can be attached by adhesives, fastening extensions or a circumferential flange to the balloon envelope outside the region of the filling connection. In this case, however, a separate closing of the filling connection is necessary.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,778, finally, a holding device of the aforementioned type for balloons on a target is known, the holding device having the shape of an outwardly widening cylindrical stabilizer the front end of which is fastened to the actual target and which has a slot extending forward from the rear edge of the holding device for pulling the filling connection of the balloon through it, the connection being wound around the front end of said stabilizer and held fast. A dependable sealing of the filling connection by the wrapping of the filling connection around the front end of the holding device cannot be obtained here, and the aesthetic appearance is not satisfactory. Furthermore, it cannot be seen how an illuminating device could be provided here.